


教父

by kikiokikio



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/F, Gay4Leo, Godfather Leo, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-18 19:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15492915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikiokikio/pseuds/kikiokikio
Summary: 教父AU。目测涉及C梅/皮梅/内梅/迪梅/帕梅/玫瑰，不分先后，Gay4Leo。





	1. 迪梅

**Author's Note:**

> 煤老板中心，每章节只标该章节主西皮，具体内容可能不限于主西皮。  
> 道德淡薄注意。  
> 

Leo试图留胡子，他成功了。Paulo甚至喜欢这样，对他来说并没起到什么威慑作用，或许隐藏情绪，然而Leo并不是大声吵闹的人，那胡子只会让他显得更加亲和，他牵动嘴唇时也跟着动一动。Paulo喜欢，事实上，那是Leo，他如何都将喜欢。也不单他一个人喜欢。

  
而顾问从洛杉矶回来，匆匆忙忙脱下帽子大衣，第一件事就要刮掉Leo的胡子。也许正因为他喜欢，正因为这令他亲和。所以Leo失去了胡子，他没有反抗，可能有点生气，但他一如既往的，什么也没说，任由Cris刮干净他的下巴。  
  
Paulo知道。他总是知道。也不单他一个人知道。  
  
他把小牛肉和细面条送进嘴里，那滋味真妙，拨弄他的味蕾。Paulo慢腾腾地咀嚼，他安静地吃完一盘，从后门离开。打手刚刚到门口，他们以前是练拳的。可真是两个大块头，Paulo不动声色地想。他去看那拳头，指骨上沾了一点血迹。  
  
“那小流氓呢？”他问。  
  
“至少在医院躺一个月。”领活儿的司机说。  
  
“或者两个月。”其中一个打手说。他们都笑了。  
  
Paulo点头。司机自发自觉地领着打手走了，两个大块头挤进后座，Paulo觉得关门都费劲。他们驾驶一辆黑色雪佛兰，那牌照是加州的，肯定查不到他头上。  
  
他点燃一根香烟没急着抽，舌头舔了舔犬齿。  
  
Paulo不需要插手，他本来不需要。因为什么？这是为了殡仪馆老板女儿的不幸。用血、拳头和哀嚎来偿还。Paulo不用过问，纽扣人会办妥这件小事。  
  
你想什么呢，Paulo，你想什么呢，小伙子。  
  
Sergio笑起来，黑眼睛闪动光芒。这个怂恿Leo留胡须的男人饮下一注威士忌，他拍拍Paulo的肩膀。那时候他看着如此纯良无害，像面包师的温驯儿子，一头狼套进人的和善皮囊。那倒不准确，人们离不开成见，至少Sergio很坦诚，不是他面对发妻，不是他面对子女。他的肚皮，他的坦诚留给Leo，留给教父。  
  
因此在他抛出问题这一刻，Paulo全身的刺竖起来。他摸了摸鼻子，无辜地望向Sergio，彼此心知肚明。  
  
那崽子怎么描述Leo的，那小混球。他是如何描述教父的屁股，可真下流。  
  
Sergio点了雪茄，烟雾蒙蒙，他放松地靠在椅子上。他说，“讲给我听，Paulo。”  
  
“我要怎么做。我什么也不做。”Paulo说，“顺着Leo的意思。”  
  
“只按他的意思做？”Sergio左眉略高于右眉，他挑眉时更常挑左边，“让他在医院躺一个月？只躺一个月？”他笑着问道。  
  
Paulo冷淡地别开目光，他嘴角下陷，古怪的情绪在他眼里翻搅，“是。”他回答，“只让他躺一个月，我为什么插手？我或许会确认一遍。”  
  
Sergio摆手，他依然盯着他，“瞧瞧你说什么呢。”  
  
Paulo语气干瘪，“Gerard会让他走出医院？”他转着钢笔，勉勉强强佯作好奇。  
  
Sergio大笑，他的笑声有些沙哑，白色的烟气也颤抖。他直起身来，雪茄架在烟灰缸边，“真不错。”  
  
“什么真不错？”年轻的教父刚进门，他拎了只纸袋。顾问叹着气拽住他，他扒下他的大衣和围巾。  
  
火星闪烁，一小段烟灰折下来。Paulo回神，他扔掉那根烟，鞋底踏上去碾了碾。  
  
  
  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 书堆得太乱，啪叽摔了。捡起那本教父重新翻翻，突然想到煤老板好像是有意大利血统，于是emmm  
> 瞎写。瞎写。瞎写。就当各位都Gay4Leo了…


	2. C梅

Jack·Woltz是个蠢货。Cris评价。

在他看到那张肌肤松弛的脸上显露一抹得意之色那一刻，这是个彻头彻尾的蠢货，他想。当一个十多岁的金发小姑娘从屋里踉踉跄跄的走出来，那改变了他的看法，Woltz不仅是个蠢货，还是个好色广度极高的蠢货。她头发凌乱，妆容凌乱，被她沾沾自喜的母亲扶出门。她是胜利者，是奖品，也是牺牲者。

十二三岁，不会更多。Cris猜测，并衷心希望Johnny夺人所爱、虎口拔牙，拔得不是如此年幼的一颗。他想到这里，实则气闷。Johnny也是个蠢货，而Leo要为蠢货擦屁股。

Cris在洛杉矶的工作已经结束，他收拾好行李，买好机票，但临行前一夜接到电话。多么糟糕。他想念他的书房，想念长滩别墅，想念熟悉的纽约，两个月足够他的想念酝酿发酵，他早早期盼回到他的教父身边。那通电话往行程表塞进多余的两天，见到Woltz之后这两天仿佛更加多余。

轻视会令Cris恼火，但不会影响Cris的判断。Woltz为他被勾了魂儿的小情人对Johnny大发雷霆，对原本的完美主角赶尽杀绝。一位在电影行业混迹多年的中年人，他不缺金钱，不缺荣誉，Cris难以相信他会做出这样低能的决定，那杂种如此幼稚，如此不成熟。

Cris开始觉得说出我受人之托求你办事是个错误，那句话侮辱了自己，也侮辱了Leo。 

彻头彻尾的错误。

他毫无起伏的继续道，“不，这并不是威胁。我威胁你了吗？先生，我是个律师，你可以看我的名片。”他的客户只有一位，他也无意增多。

Woltz的傲慢长在他脸上，在他的大鼻子上。骄纵飘出他毛发稀疏的脑袋，他的面孔在Cris眼中由人到猪的变换。

糟糕的晚餐，糟糕的晚餐对象。

决不要威胁，要讲道理。用意大利语说讲道理听上去像应对。关键是忽视轻蔑与威胁，一边脸挨了打，就把另一边脸凑上去。教父在谈判桌前企图劝服一个妄自尊大的暴徒别那么飞扬跋扈，三个小时让Leo口干舌燥，让Leo尝到挫败的滋味。

他比了个绝望的手势，无奈地对其他人道，“谁也没办法和这家伙讲道理。”随后他叹着气走出会议室。Leo出了门，Gerard·Pique无精打采地坐在门外，他瞧见他的教父蹙着眉略略撇着嘴。Gerard笑了，他站起来亲密地搂了搂Leo的肩膀。暴徒的手下此时追出来请他回去，教父闷闷地转了个弯走回那扇门里，门内的暴徒吓得脸色发青，各方达成谅解。教父再次踏出门外时Gerard插着口袋，半倚着墙壁，他说走吧Leo。

故事于一个月后的悠闲傍晚句号画满，那自大的家伙在他最喜欢的理发店里被乱枪打死。Gerard听到Sergio的话时恰好打了个哈欠，他不紧不慢地合上嘴，没什么感情地说，“要讲道理。”

Cris现在卷着袖子，马甲纽扣开了两颗，勤勤恳恳地割裂喀土穆脖颈上最后一点皮肉。他冷笑着自言自语，“要讲道理。”

这匹马结实而英俊，毛色纯得发亮。据说是全世界的头号赛马，这漂亮的小伙计价值六十万，Woltz花了笔大价钱拍下配种。

Cris摸摸它额前那块形状优美的白斑，难免一丝惋惜。不过他想，Leo不懂马，也没兴趣懂马，即便是活物也不具备礼物价值。

又不是他想要的。

他回忆起Leo不赞同的表情。

Cris哼了一声。如果Woltz的脑子还没被掏空，他能赶上明天的飞机。如果Woltz的脑子真被掏空，他恐怕要订后天的航班。听听，他的日程还得由这傻子决定。Cris带着手套扒了扒喀土穆的嘴，使那口吐白沫的形象愈发狰狞。

他不喜欢这活计，也说不上讨厌。刀子和公文包都拿在手里，刀子和公文包都是工作。他当年这么对Leo说，他每年这么对Leo说，他自己同样这么想。

Cris亲吻教父的右手，那右手拿过枪、书、鲜花与巧克力，指节分明，掌心干燥。

见鬼的Johnny，天杀的Woltz。

这隔间的外墙上挂着黄铜牌子一尘不染，喀土穆刻在上头，自今夜起也只刻在上头。

Cris对那头颅轻快道，“抱歉了宝贝儿。”

一张足够十人同寝的床给Woltz独享过于浪费。

 

TBC

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 决不要威胁，要讲道理。用意大利语说讲道理听上去像应对。其实原书中这句前面还有一句永远不要动怒，但煤老板还没到唐那个年纪，年轻人发发火有朝气（屁。  
> 谈判事例来自教父原书，略作改动（当然乱加的是皮主席那些段。还有马头的梗我太喜欢了ww不过书中黑根小哥不负责砍头哈，票哥的角色就当做黑根混了点卢卡叭。


	3. 玫瑰

Americ·Bonasera走出拐角房间，房门隔绝了教父黑色的背影，隔绝了顾问冰冷的目光。他嘴里发干，舌头苦涩，那些语句在他耳畔隆隆作响。

教父的口音抹不去西西里的影子，他嗓门不大，声音很稳，半张脸笼在昏暗之中，棕色的眼珠如此明亮。Bonasera十分清楚，那双眼睛见过更多死亡，不是他本人所见的躺平在台子上的死亡，而是跳刀、子弹与一声惨呼。殡仪馆老板战战兢兢地想。

他讨厌麻烦。自他拧动门把手那一刻，自他迈上第一节台阶，自他产生这念头开始，成功也好，失败也罢，他不得不面对麻烦。

Bonasera定居美国，并且希望自己的孩子、孙子都成为地道的美国人。他相信法律，相信秩序，因此从未迈进这间大宅，也从未迈进与之类似的任何一间大宅。Bonasera不得不承认这就是他的可笑之处，他所相信之物，他所秉持之真理甩了他耳光。而正义带领他走向他曾经不屑一顾的地方。

教父坐在宽阔的写字台前，他安静地陷在椅子里。

Bonasera的正义将得到伸张。

他转动眼球，浑浑噩噩地走向楼梯，迎面碰见Sergio，那精壮的青年正端着酒杯哼着曲子上楼，“Bonasera先生。”Sergio抬眉，Paulo·Dybala跟在他身后，因他突然停止的脚步被迫驻足。

“先生们。”Bonasera喃喃着颔首。Sergio没动，他杵在原地，胳膊肘搭在栏杆上，令Bonasera一头雾水，而这份茫然在静默中涌向胸腔，将他的心脏推到喉咙口，“抱歉？”他不安道。

Sergio抿了口酒，他露出一个微笑，嘴角温和地弯起，Bonasera却窥见一柄刀。

“我为你女儿的遭遇感到抱歉，我们都知道发生了什么。”Sergio安慰道。Paulo面无表情，他冲Bonasera点了点头。Sergio又说，“需要我们帮忙，尽管开口就好。毕竟是你妻子是Benjamín的教父。”Bonasera夫人是Sergio儿子的教父，她比她丈夫在意这段神圣的宗教关系，她偶尔见到Sergio，回家便同Bonasera说，那英俊的西西里小伙子如何体贴。

现如今体贴的小伙子堵在Bonasera前面，他笑容的真意和他杯中的残酒相差无几，“你知道的，先生，虽然你鲜少光顾，唯恐欠这间宅邸里任何一人的债，我仍重视身为你朋友的荣誉。”Bonasera的后背冒了冷汗。

“我重视感情，重视关系。”他迈进一步，殡仪馆老板嗅到生冷的气息，“他坐到那儿的第一天起，你从没来问过他的意见。我可以容忍，没错，先生，因为你从没寻求过他的帮助。”Sergio声音友善，但Bonasera听不出一丝人味儿，“可你今天来了。”他说。

Bonasera吞了口唾沫，他的嗓子比他想象中更哑，“我今天来了。”

“你希望成为他的朋友。”

“我希望成为他的朋友。”

Sergio歪着头审视他。Bonasera涨红了脸，后颈汗毛倒竖，他在心中默数到十，Sergio终于摇摇头，“你的正义将得到伸张。”Bonasera迟钝地想，这与教父的话如出一辙。

“只要不辜负他的友谊。”Sergio亲昵地捏捏他的肩膀，“别践踏他的感情，朋友。”他重复道，他的手搭在Bonasera肩上，一头狼的利爪搭在Bonasera肩上，“我不喜欢，也不想容忍他交际受挫。”

Paulo感兴趣地瞟了眼Bonasera变幻的脸色。

Sergio放下手，笑意似乎有了温度，“瞧我耽误了你多久。”他侧身绕过Bonasera，Paulo跟了上去，Sergio的话敲着Bonasera的太阳穴，“愿你收到好消息，我的朋友。”

第二只靴子落下，他脸上滚烫，手心冰凉，恐惧的风刮过后心脏掉回肚里。Bonasera背心湿透，他缓了两秒，扶着栏杆下了楼。

他宝贝女儿留下的血与泪，纽约第三刑事法庭包庇的罪，那小杂种必会悉数还偿。

Bonasera的正义将得到伸张，只要他遵守承诺，只要他珍惜友情，只要他紧紧握住教父的手。

看啊，那凶兽的利爪仍搭在他肩上。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 煤老板不是傻白甜，但坤哥该护犊子还是护犊子w


	4. 皮梅

Gerard挨了西西里人所谓的霹雳，在橘树荫下，在紫藤花前。南欧日光明媚，微风慵懒，卷走空气中明亮的灰尘。乳酪掉出Gerard半张的嘴，他的心漏跳一拍，漏跳许多拍，接着突降骤雨，那快活的小玩意儿要咚咚蹦出他胸膛。

十四岁的Gerard身高远超同龄少年，他英俊，开朗，有一双会说话的蓝眼睛，阿波罗为他的头发撒上浅浅金光。人们说，看那小伙儿，瞧他的笑容，瞧他的身板儿，瞧他的俊朗皮囊；人们说，看那小伙儿，瞧他的拳头，瞧他的好礼貌，瞧他的果决妥当。

十四岁的Leo身高低于平均值，他瘦小，安静，可他也有一双会说话的眼睛，叫Gerard一头栽进去。他望见他荒唐的神情，挠着头犹犹豫豫冲他微笑。柠檬和葡萄的香气涌入鼻腔，撞击肺叶，蝴蝶破茧，那翅膀扇动，卷起一阵飓风，Gerard的面包也掉了。而Francesc，你猜怎么着，那混蛋哈哈大笑，笑得Gerard回神，笑得Gerard脸红。

嘿，我的朋友。Francesc重重拍打他肩膀。

快去他身边，你这受霹雳的可怜人。

如今可怜人衣冠不整，满身酒气。他枕着扶手，长腿一伸，横上沙发。他那道“霹雳”站在边上，递给他一杯咖啡。

他接过来两口灌下，“谢谢，亲爱的。”

教父叹气，“你挪一挪，我没地方坐了。”新家具明天送到，晚餐前Sergio的儿子伙同Ivan的女儿弄塌了书房的一套沙发，唯有Gerard身下这张幸免于难。

“Geri？”Leo推推他膝盖。Gerard坏心眼儿地顶回去，他拧起眉毛，一副醒不了酒的模样。Gerard没醉，Leo清楚他根本没醉，叫他相信两瓶苏格兰威士忌能放倒Gerard不如叫他放弃维拉·马里奥的肉卷与色拉。

他弯腰拍了下Gerard右脸，后者痛苦地偏过脑袋。

“Geri。”Leo放缓语调，“行了，Geri。”

Gerard鞋尖摆了摆，笑容爬回脸上。他捉住Leo的手，手指溜进他指缝，他掌心的薄茧蹭着Leo指节，像滚过细小干燥的沙粒，一颗一颗消失在指尖。

“我会坐到你腿上。”

Gerard耸肩，慷慨地送上大腿。Cris说Gerard是个小肚鸡肠的男人，那可真是大错特错。多数时候他乐于奉献自我，尤其在这间书房，尤其在教父面前。何况面对如此令人战栗的威胁，Gerard的恐惧发自内心，他强颜欢笑，吞下泪水，又为教父的利益献上一曲高歌。

“我怎么敢拒绝你。”他佯作严肃，轻啄Leo手心，呼吸刮过他皮膏。

“我建议你拒绝我。”

“强人所难。”

Leo长叹一声，他蹲下来平视Gerard，眼底像两滩化开的焦糖，“我时常想念Cesc，希望他把葡萄酒和他自己一同邮来。”他惋惜道，“让他与我一同分担这份憋闷的感觉。”他说完觉得有点愧对Francesc，将蠢蠢欲动的内疚扼死在摇篮。

“你可真伤我心。”

“我的荣幸。”

Gerard松开他的手，他就着Leo的姿势推得后者坐上地毯，然后下了沙发坐到他旁边。他背靠沙发，与Leo面对面。

“所以，”Leo缓慢道，“我们完全舍弃沙发？”

他掏出烟盒，Leo扔给他一只打火机，银白面，底下一道凹痕，是Dani落在书房的。Gerard咬着烟笑了笑，“也不错。”他把玩打火机，火苗明灭，“Cesc，你和我一起的时候连沙发都没有。”他谈及旧时光。

Leo抓抓头发，即便他打了发胶，带着点胡茬，依然使Gerard立刻回到那橘子树下，酒精、尼古丁也无法阻止蝴蝶振翅。

教父微笑，“是啊。”他说是啊。

门被推开，他俩齐齐扭头。Sergio挑眉，他靠着门框支着门把手，“我打断了野餐时间？”他意有所指地揶揄。

“别担心，我们刚吃完三明治。”Gerard起身，他拉了Leo一把。

Leo抚平马甲，“Kun。”

“两件事。”Sergio进屋，边走边比了个手势，“第一，我们的顾问人间蒸发。”

他点头。

“第二，Luca不见了。”

窗帘飘动，Leo开口前Gerard与Sergio大喊着扑向他。

枪声。

枪声枪声枪声。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一写皮梅我就不由自主地加上柔光滤镜= =  
> 维拉·马里奥是教父书中的餐厅，顺便把迈克尔和凯遇袭的场地挪到书房！  
> 码了一天字太困了明早再修…


	5. 帕梅

Cristian·Pavon没有瘀痕，没有留疤，伤好得飞快，不到两周又矫健得像头斑羚。Francesc拧下瓶盖，镇痛片几乎一颗不少，“苍天啊，”他不由吹了声口哨，“又一个Geri。”

“Gerard？”

“Gerard。”Francesc点头，“好伙计，他也同你这般不可思议。”他拉开窗户，花香涌入，浅粉鹅黄娇艳欲滴，生机盎然。Francesc深吸那迷人气味，他回忆道，“我们同时摔断胳膊，那小子没多久又能举起Leo，我还打着他妈的石膏。”

屋外传来孩子们的笑闹，脚步踢踏，他小女儿声音清脆，“Dinho！”她叫道。

“是Dinho叔叔。”Francesc扯着嗓子纠正。

牧羊人扶着八角帽进屋，“Cesc，Christian。”他快活地招呼道。

“早上好，Dinho。”

Dinho拉下帆布背包，包里装着两瓶仔细裹好的葡萄酒，“Deco要你尝尝他的新作品。”Francesc撇着嘴，表情一时扭曲。Dinho难掩笑意，同对方保证道，“这次我先尝了，你尽可放心饮用。”他看向Cristian，下巴朝屋外一扬，“你好的差不多了，伙计？要不要出门转转。”

Cristian愣了愣，他似乎并不感兴趣，拒绝要迈上舌头。Francesc正研究那两瓶酒，“雷卡纳蒂在山另一头，我猜Leo提过？咖啡馆还在，老板酿红酒加橙子和柠檬，比白兰地有劲儿——Deco真该和他学学，我数数，都十五年了，不，快十六年了。”他咂咂嘴，瞄一眼Cristian，“Geri和我就在那儿遇见他，Leo，少年时光大半给了雷卡纳蒂。我觉得他现在也记得这鹰嘴豆的味道。”他没头没尾地怀念。

“Cesc，你的口气比你自己老了二十岁。”Dinho调侃道，他问Cristian，“天黑前就能回来，你想活动活动吗？”

五分钟后Francesc开了Deco的酒，Dinho没骗他，大有进步。他目送他们走出庄园，Lia也闹着出门，Daniella用一盆葡萄哄好了小姑娘。

“怎么发呆了。”Daniella踮脚亲吻他面颊，她顺着他望过去，Cristian和Dinho的身影愈来愈小，“我多给他俩塞了包饼干。新换的配方，不知道吃得惯吗。”

“相信我，你的手艺棒极了。”他搂住妻子，将酒杯放在窗台。

Daniella笑起来，Francesc又瞟了眼窗外，她好奇道，“想什么呢。”

他漫不经心地摇摇头，“没什么，亲爱的。”他含糊地咕哝，“就Cristian那小子。”

“伤没好全？”

“不，倒不是，这你别担心，他恢复得相当野蛮。我见过的上一个还是Geri，真不敢相信。”他捏捏鼻梁，“Leo从哪儿找的小伙子。”

“怎么了，人是Leo花力气送来的。住了这些天，谈到Leo，我瞧他恭恭敬敬。”

见鬼，岂止恭恭敬敬。Francesc只是点头，他心里叹气。你要仔细看看他的眼睛，亲爱的，你看看他的眼睛。

Leo，朋友，你养了多少疯子，养了多少野狼。

Dinho领着Cristian穿越乡野，绿色的田地狭长，远方接着一片橘子树林。牧羊人扛着狼枪，背包里装满食物，他哼一曲轻盈的调子，Cristian落后半步。绘着明艳色彩的驴车经过，车轮声与蹄声交错。

“唐…”

Dinho大笑着打断他，“行了，叫他Leo，按习惯便好，我清楚他早准许你呼他姓名。”他扮了个怪相，“怎么，难道我不比Cesc随和——至少就葡萄酒的口味而言。”

他们聊天，Dinho丢出一两个问题。在西西里岛，黑手党时常招募牧羊人充当雇佣杀手，牧羊人杀人是为了讨生活。可Dinho不是，他不一样。他可以问任何问题，Leo允许他问任何问题。

因此Cristian如实作答，“Leo篡改了离境时间，洗脱我的嫌疑。”

“叫你来避风头，这我已经知道。”Dinho饶有兴致道，“我还没问问你，年轻人，你做了什么？”

“一个Tattaglia的顾问和两名警长。”

Dinho扬眉，一副若有所思的神情，他又问，“用刀？用枪？”

Cristian摇头，“一根钢笔和一条毛巾。”

“哈。”Dinho拍手。他望向Cristian，后者却表情寡淡，Dinho捕捉到其中一丝失落，他便了解这孩子所思所想，“你觉得Leo不满意？”他踢开一粒石子，“你觉得你没做干净？”

“很干净。”Cristian否认，但很快陷入犹豫，他才刚二十出头，而这表情令他看起来年龄更小，他抿抿嘴唇，“不，我不知道，他只说让我离开一段时间。”他脸上混合迷茫、纠结和一点失落，毕竟他做得干净漂亮，似乎没有哪一处会招致不满，“我大概未达标准。”他小声说。

“什么？”他们路过一座废弃别墅，大理石门廊边的野羊被Dinho拔高的声音吓得一个激灵，他长叹道，“我可不那么认为。”他又说，“Cesc，这坏心眼儿，要不就是他以为你清楚，瞧，傻孩子。”

“他要藏一藏你，Cristian，Leo要藏一藏你。”Dinho摆手，“你太显眼了，最好的刀得留在毙命一刻。老天啊，呆瓜，”他嘲笑Cristian，“怎么回事？你自己说的，一根钢笔和一条毛巾，这棒极了，你竟觉得他会丢弃你？我猜Leo都不会知道你这想法。”

Cristian茫然地看着他，Dinho几乎望见年轻人眼里的希望与矛盾，“可我何时能回去。”他如此问道。

“不会很久。”Dinho答道。Cristian塌下肩膀，好像那儿还摞着两堆失望。

于是Dinho说，“你想念他。”

“我想念他。”Cristian承认道，这比任何一件事都容易，这比任何一件事都重要。他的伤好了，他依旧失魂落魄。那冰冷膨胀，悄悄啃食他心脏。

Dinho扭头端详半晌，他的神态、他的眼睛或许泄密。好极了，牧羊人想。他的想法与Francesc不谋而合。

又一个Geri。

更安静，更像头猎犬的Geri。而无论如何，当他们说起Leo，西西里作证，敌人留不下五脏，敌人留不下肚肠。可没有Leo，獠牙便无甚用场，你再如何逗弄，顶多得到一个喷嚏。

“你喜欢为他工作？”一个答案写在Cristian脸上的问题。

“嗯。”

“你为何喜欢。”

“你为何做牧羊人。”Cristian反问。

Dinho不必做牧羊人，他不必当任何一份差事。他早年对教父的帮助无可比拟，这份帮助也迎来回馈。而他笑嘻嘻地重新扛起狼枪，哼着歌儿，免费给Francesc帮忙。他享受那自在，“它令我快乐，即便不为财，不为物，我可离不开这活计。”Dinho摊手。

Cristian摸摸鼻子，笑意爬上嘴角，“他也令我快乐。”他的眼睛映出山丘嶙峋、岩石闪亮。Cristian温和的目光落在地平线尽头，他泡在杏树和橄榄树的清香里，五官的锋利线条也催软，这挺拔小伙像新郎一样微笑，只有此刻，他那悲伤情绪如雾消散。

这不是讲工作，这与一根钢笔无关，这与一条毛巾无关。

Dinho打赌今天不是去Leo的雷卡纳蒂，对方能静坐一个早上。

牧羊人呛咳一声，“是啊。”他打量Cristian的拳头，打量Cristian的臂膀，又回到Cristian的眼睛。

如果能换来巴勒莫那帮臭小子有Cristian现下一半老实，Cesc肯定愿意喝光Deco的每一份新作。Dinho幽默地想，但要是他们有个让Cristian一半疯的Leo，Cesc宁愿两眼一闭，撞死在石柱上。

他们的确在天黑前返回庄园。此行不虚，Dinho满意于美酒，Cristian并未表态，但鉴于他靠近了Leo的少年时代，所以保守估计是Cristian非常满意。

Francesc带来更令他满意的消息——

“假期结束了，伙计。”

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 煤老板祖上选择离开意大利的那位出生在雷卡纳蒂，一个小村子。我把它套成教父中阿波罗尼亚所在的那个村子了hhh


End file.
